Just Close Your Eyes
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: A sad oneshot, set in the Prison. Focusing on Caryl. Song used: Cival Wars by Taylor Swift


**I remember tears streaming down your face**

**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

"It's ok, it's alright." Daryl's voice cut through the haze of pain as Carol rested her head against the ground, burning pain flowing through her body. She felt his rough hands at her neck as he felt for her pulse. Her eyes fluttered closed as she let out a tiny sigh and she felt herself being sucked into the warm, black cloud that was filling her mind slowly.

Everything began to fade away. The death of Judith, Andrea's betrayal, Axel raping Beth and the herd of walkers she and Daryl tried to outrun, only to be caught. Everything began to fade, the noised muffled. No more tears or sorrow, no more fighting for everything, no more living in constant fear with a knife at their throats. No more.

Something gave her a rough shake and she gave a gasp as she was awakened, the warm cloud dissovling.

"Keep yer eyes open!" he growled, but she could hear the fear in his voice as his fingers brushed her cheek bone. Struggling, she opened her eyes, feeling them droop. Her body was numb, unable to move, her eyes finding the blood that was smeared across his face.

_Her blood_

Her blood was smeared across his face. She remembered everything in one painful, bloodfilled moment. The tearing of her skin as the walker's teeth met her, blood spurting from her wound as Daryl cried out in anger and fear, stabbing the walker and catching her before she fell.

Her breath rasped in her chest as she tried to steady her heavy breathing, failing as her eyes flicked to her arm. Dark red blood oozed from the wound on her wrist and her heart sank as her eyes met Daryl's. Sorrow and fear shone in them as he worked, pulling a bandana out as he carefully mopped at the blood.

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

"Just don't leave me." Carol murmured, her hand weakly cupping his cheek with her blood spattered hand. Memories of the night before came flooding back to him as he looked at her weak body as it fought the infection, a fight it was going to lose.

_Her hands were soft against his skin as they roamed his back, his mouth hot on hers. _

_"Carol." He murmured nervously against her lips as he pressed her back into the small mattress of the Prison bed. _

_"Shhh." she pressed a small kiss to his mouth before moving to unbutton his shirt. He groaned as she thrusted up into him, nudiging the bulge that had grown in his pants. _

_"Carol." he groaned, stars popping in his vision. "Please." he groaned as she did at again. She let out a wicked grin as her hands brushed him softly._

_This was gonna be a long night_

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,**

**Everything's on fire**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

**Hold on to this lullaby**

**Even when the music's gone**

**Gone**

"It'll be alright." Carol nodded as her eyes went to close again. Her breathing had slowed down, shallow gasps rasping from her chest and echoing in the empty cellblock. Everything was in chaos, the group was scrambled, walkers were everywhere.

Carol was dying.

The walkers had come in packs. Its like they had joined forces against them. Judith died of infection earlier that day and everything had gone downhill from there. He and Carol had run into a herd of walkers, the group had encountered another herd while they were gone.

"Daryl." Carol's weak call snapped him out of his thoughts. He grasped her hand in his own.

"Just close your eyes." he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her lips. A tear rolled down the side of her face, his fingers catching it. "No." he murmured in her ear as he lay beside her. "It'll be alright." he said more to himself than her.

_It'll be alright._

"Don't let me turn." she begged quietly. "I love you Daryl." his name fell from her sweet lips as she gave her last breath, her body going still. Daryl's eyes moved over her body, tingling as he remembered every kiss, every touch and moan, the way she felt beneath him, every kind word she had said to him last night.

Daryl lay beside her in silence as his eyes traced her form one last time, stopping at her face. Her blue eyes were closed and it looked as if she were asleep. But she wasn't. Pressing his hands to his eyes, he rolled over away from her, a sorrowful moan falling from his lips as he remembered all they had lost.

Jim, Jaqui, Amy, Sophia, Lori, T-Dog, Patricia and now….Carol

_She was gone and it was over._

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**


End file.
